


Grand Kings Commands.

by BGee93



Series: Kinktober 2K18 [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Aftercare, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, Mention - Freeform, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 07:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16471769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Kinktober Day 14.Request: threesome, Iwaizumi (top) x Oikawa (top) x Kageyama (bottom) with praise kink and body worship (Iwaizumi's not really a top here sorry, this took a different direction halfway through and I just went with it).





	Grand Kings Commands.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KingPanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingPanda/gifts).



The air is filled with the wet sounds of slurping and sucking. Oikawa watches from the edge of the bed as Kageyama kneels between Iwaizumi’s legs. Hands gripping into the hard muscle of Iwaizumi’s thighs as his head bobs up and down the cock in his mouth. Kageyama’s breathing was harsh and uneven as he took Iwaizumi as far as he could go, the tip of his dripping cock reaching the back of his throat. Tears welled in his eyes as he struggled not choke, struggled not to slow down or else he’d face one of Oikawa’s punishments. The dull throb of his ass cheeks reminding him of his last punishment just minutes earlier.

Moaning around Iwaizumi, Kageyama fluttered his lashes as he forced his eyes to stay open. Oikawa liked it when he kept his eyes open, says that it looks like he’s focusing on the task given to him. 

Palming over himself Oikawa grinned wickedly at the two in front of him. Leaning back lazily on his elbow Oikawa slid his eyes up to meet Iwaizumi’s, staring back into the glazed over hazel eyes as the looked back into his. Flicking his tongue out to wet his lips Oikawa wrapped his long, calloused fingers around himself and pumped, thumbing over his swollen, pink tip as he moaned out dramatically. Giggling as he watched Iwaizumi’s eyes darken, chest rising and falling in harsh pants as he remained quiet himself. Back straight up against the wall behind him.

He pumped himself till he was fully aroused again, pinching the base when he got too close. Breathing heavily through his nose Oikawa cut off his third near orgasm of the night. Not wanting to cum just yet, not when he wasn’t done playing.

Once he calmed down again he slid back up, pushing himself up off the mattress. The springs squeaked and groaned out as he moved away from it. His long legs bringing him to Kageyama’s side in just a few, purpose filled strides. Stepping up to hover over Kageyama, a leg of either side of him from where he kneeled, Oikawa bent over Kageyama until they could see each other. Baby blue, watery pools met his gaze as he rested his head against Iwaizumi’s chest. Feeling the rapid rise and fall of the muscles as Iwaizumi breathed through his pleasure.

“Does it taste good Tobio?” Kageyama hummed in agreeance around Iwaizumi’s cock, drawing a sharp inhale from the older boy as his head smacked against the back wall. Grinning Oikawa carded his fingers through Kageyama’s damp strands of midnight colored hair. “Yeah?” dragging his nails into Kageyama’s scalp Oikawa began massaging the others head, moving with it as it continued to bob. “You love the taste of Iwa-chan’s cock?” another hum, another sharp inhale. 

“I think Iwa-chan likes you sucking him off like that Tobio,” moving away from Iwaizumi, Oikawa lifted his head away from Iwaizumi’s chest. Sliding down Kageyama’s back Oikawa knelt beside him on the balls of his feet. Eyes raising to watch Iwaizumi’s face, watch his reactions. “You’re sucking him off so well,” a jaw muscle twiched. Oikawa’s grin grew wider, lips pulling open so much it ached. 

Gripping into Kageyama’s hair he yanked on the strands till Kageyama got the unasked request to stop bobbing. His lips stopped sucking and his tongue stopped swirling and dragging. Iwaizumi’s face scrunched, his breathing halting noticeable for a few seconds before shuddering back out of his lungs. Oikawa reached out with his free hand to cup Iwaizumi’s balls, rubbing the skin softly as he showed his appreciation for Iwaizumi remaining quiet. He gave Iwaizumi’s thigh a gentle squeeze before turning his attention back to Kageyama.

“Can you take him deeper?” the blue eyes widened and hooded in one fluid moment, a flicker of uncertainty in them. Oikawa paused, waiting for the signal it was too far but Kageyama remained still and quiet. Taking the silent permission to continue Oikawa fisted Kageyama’s hair harder, pulling a few strands out in the process causing a pleasured whine to slip from Kageyama’s lips. The sound vibrating along Iwaizumi’s aching, pulsing cock, a bead of precum leaked down onto Kageyama’s tongue and he ached to swallow it. But he knew better.

Oikawa tilted and moved his head using the fist tangle into his hair. When he had Kageyama’s head in the right position he began sinking it back down onto Iwaizumi. Shooting Iwaizumi a warning look not to make a sound Oikawa reached down and began rubbing relaxing circles into Kageyama’s thigh.

“That’s it, slowly, slowly,” encouraging him further and further they reach Kageyama’s usual limit. Pulling and pushing on Kageyama’s hair Oikawa had him bob a bit, testing the waters before pressing him further down. “Breath through your nose or you’ll choke,” he reminded him when he gagged. Blinking at the tears forming in the corner of his eyes Kageyama sucked harsh breaths in and out through his nose. Iwaizumi’s erection brushed the back of his throat, pressed against it and Oikawa instructed him to start swallowing. Slowly, slowly. Until the tip of his nose was pressed into coarse hairs just above Iwaizumi’s groin, his breaths drawing in the musky scent of Iwaizumi.

“There you go,” releasing his hair and patting it slowly back into place Oikawa rose to his feet again. Stretching out his limbs as if he’d just come back from his morning run. Shooting a heated look at Iwaizumi, telling him it was his turn next, Oikawa ran his hands down his chest. Sliding over his toned muscles as Iwaizumi’s eyes followed their movements.

“Such a good boy isn’t he Iwa-chan?” remaining quiet, Iwaizumi nodded while continuing to watch Oikawa’s hands. The light caught the sheen of sweat covering Iwaizumi’s body in a way that made him look like he was slathered in oil. It made Oikawa’s mouth water and he had to swallow down a gulp of spit. “Don’t move Tobio,” one last pat to the top of Kageyama’s head and Oikawa stepped around the younger one again. A leg on either side of him as his hands left his own chest to roam over Iwaizumi’s slick one. “You look so amazing Iwa-chan,” spreading out his fingers Oikawa ran his hands up Iwaizumi’s chest, between his pecs, over his shoulders and down the bulging muscles of his arms before trekking back to his chest in reverse.

“I said don’t move Tobio,” his tone darkened, turning sharp when he felt Kageyama shift around beneath him. The warning hit directly and Kageyama stilled once again. 

Oikawa’s hand traveled and explored over Iwaizumi’s body. Enjoying the ripple and shiver of each hard, trained muscle as his fingers brushed over them. Palms kneading and gripping into the bulging ones just so he could feel the thickness of them in his hands. His own dick sprang to life again as his hands slid over Iwaizumi, bottom lip was dragged into his mouth and bitten into several times, to the point it started to ache. Once in awhile he had to remind Kageyama to swallow and keep breathing through his nose to prevent choking.

Iwaizumi remained perfectly silent through it all. When a sensitive spot was stimulated he simply hitched a breath or his eyes would roll back into his head before he’d blink them back into hazy focus. Oikawa’s nails drug through the hard lines between his muscles, outlining each one as if he was making a painting.

“You wanna cum don’t you Iwa-chan?” the question came out of nowhere and Iwaizumi had to take a minute before he could focus on the fact that Oikawa was asking him a direct question. His cock pulsed painfully in Kageyama’s wet, warm, tight mouth. Oikawa’s hands went from sensitive spot to sensitive spot to sensitive spot, slowly, achingly teasing him into oblivion. And then chose to ask him a question. Swallowing the thick, dryness of his mouth Iwaizumi nodded once.

“How badly do you wanna cum?” he didn’t answer. Knew better than to even in the blitzed out haze of pleasure. “Will you just from me doing this?” his lips parted, eyes bulged out as Oikawa circled his hardened nipples. Biting back the gasp that nearly fell out Iwaizumi held his breath. Not daring to breath yet in case he messed up and moaned. “You’re nipples have always been so sensitive Hajime, I love it,” Oikawa leaned in and sucked on one as his fingers pinched and flicked the other. He rotated between the two until Iwaizumi was shuddering, leaning heavily into the wall behind him. Nails raking over the hard surface of it as he focused all his willpower into not making a noise.

Oikawa’s mouth and fingers were relentless. Teasing. Sucking. Nipping. Alternating between mouth and fingers, pinchings and flickings and so on as he used Iwaizumi’s most sensitive part of his body to his advantage. Pushing him towards his limit to see how quickly he could break him. If it kept up he knew he would cum, knew he would shoot his load deep down Kageyama’s willing throat despite the fact that he would definitely choke and sputter from it. Oikawa sucked hard on a nipple, pinching and pulling the other one roughly. A breathy curse whispered through the air and he was sure he’d be punished for it. Instead Oikawa pulled away and pecked his lips with his own.

“Cum for me babe, okay?” shivering excitedly he nodded, thankful his punishment would go ignored this time. He was so close to the edge of orgasm he could feel his nerve endings surging with electricity over it. Oikawa stepped back, spread his legs and gave Kageyama some room. His eyes remained on Iwaizumi.

“You can move now Tobio, bob your head,” he barely finished speaking the demand when Kageyama began bobbing slowly, pushing his limits even more. “Speak only when you’re about to finish,” nodding his understanding Iwaizumi leaned his head against the wall, angling it up so he could look at Oikawa through his thick, slitted lashes. “Don’t you dare cum in Tobio’s mouth,” the warning was acknowledged by another nod and nothing more. 

Accepting that his warning was understood Oikawa started pumping himself. Timing his rhythm with Kageyama as he felt him move beneath him. Gaining speed the more comfortable he got with deepthroating Iwaizumi. Moaning out Oikawa tipped himself over the edge. Spurting himself over Iwaizumi’s stomach and down onto Kageyama’s head and lap.

Watching Oikawa orgasm was enough to bring him too close not to warn Kageyama.

“Gonna-cum…” gasping it out, his voice was hoarse, scratchy from not using it and forcing it away for so long. 

“Jerk him off onto your face Tobio,” Oikawa sounded utterly wrecked. His legs shaking and voice scratchy, his eyes not bothering to open. But Kageyama didn’t stop slurping. Spit ran down his chin and neck as he bobbed over Iwaizumi’s pulsing with impending orgasm. Oikawa’s hand fisted into his hair again and yanked. 

“Now,” finally popping off Iwaizumi, Kageyama kept his mouth open as Iwaizumi came. Hips stuttering off the wall and fost shoved into his mouth to cover the scream that ripped through his throat. Oikawa kept his head angled back until Iwaizumi’s load stopped flowing. Hooded his eyes open to watch Kageyama swallow the bit that landed in his mouth. The rest slipped and slid down his body and off his hair. Oikawa was about to kneel and jerk Kageyama off as well but noticed the pool of cum already covering his own stomach and slowly deflating erection and realized he’d cum without being touched. Grinning he bent over on shaky legs to peck Kageyama’s still trembling lips. Then raised to do the same to Iwaizumi.

“Such good boys I have,” the praise gained soft smiles from both of them for just a second, too tired to keep it going. Oikawa stretched out his loose limbs, wobbling a bit before regaining his balance.

“Now,” clapping his hands together to gain the other twos attention, Oikawa pointed a thumb over his shoulder. “Let’s get cleaned up, you’re both filthy and not in the sexuall pleasing way,” Iwaizumi deadpanned, his afterglow nearly murdered by the statement. In a moment of pure immaturity on his part, he’ll blame it on Oikawa’s influence later, Iwaizumi scooped some of his and Oikawa’s spunk off of Kageyama. Then proceeded to flick the tacky liquid onto Oikawa’s face.

“Iwa-chan! Mean! Disgusting!” screeching Oikawa began swiping at the offending substance, succeeding in only spreading it around. Satisfied with himself Iwaizumi helped Kageyama to his feet, his legs wobbly from kneeling for so long and from his orgasm. Eyes lidding tiredly already.

“Whatever Shittykawa, c’mon Tobio I’ll run us a shower if you pick out what you want to order for supper,” helping his other boyfriend walk past the noticeably pouting one, Iwaizumi gently guided Kageyama through their bedroom door and pushed him in the direction of the kitchen. Watching him use the wall for support he waited to see if he’d make it. Once he did Iwaizumi turned back to glance in the bedroom. Seeing Oikawa still pouting, eyes downcast he sighed heavily.

“You comin’ or what Poutykawa?” grasping Oikawa’s hand he entwined their fingers and pulled Oikawa towards the bathroom. The pout gone in an instant, replaced by Oikawa’s blinding smile.


End file.
